The invention is directed to a carrying strap of a guitar. Guitars have a single strap that is connected to an upper end of the fretted neck and the other end is connected to a bottom of the guitar body. The strap is trained over the shoulder of the player and then around the back and under the arm of the player and then down to the bottom of the guitar. The strap is adjustable by way of a buckle to comfortably suit the different heights of different players.